More Than Just A Game
by Minato's Moustache
Summary: It all started when Poppy gave them a game. But as per usual, it's not a normal game, and everyone is going to end up facing their worst nightmares! Taken over from SportyNo1. Contains a little Julian! Chapter one: Quinn.


**I've been given permission to do this srsly. **

**OK THEN, the original story is by the lovely Sportyno1 and she said I could continue writing it because she's lazy and I really wanted too. D: **

**So if you've just found this, GO READ HER STORY. **

**And if you've come here from her story, Sorry to steal it from your friend? D: **

**Also, my writing style is different to her. And my Julian is a bit… twisted. 3 **

**BUT JUST ENCASE, HERE'S THE STORY SO FAR! **

**You know forbidden games? Well… Julian's on the loose again, only this time he's testing out his various games on the Nightworlders by testing their greatest fears. Unless they can face it and defeat it, they can't save the ones they love… and Ash. **

**Now, enjoy! **

* * *

><p>Quinn looked down at his hand, the hand Rashel was once holding that was now empty. He sighed, he knew it was going to happen but he missed the feel of her warming touch. He braced himself then looked around the room he was stood in; it looked like the hallway in a dolls house. Everything looked fake, like it was made of porcelain.<p>

Julian grinned, sprawled out on his chair just a little down the hall from where Quinn stood with his long legs stretched out in front of him, "The house of horrors is fantastic," Julian smirked, "My favourite by far. It's just so full of surprises."

"Let us go home," Quinn asked quietly.

"Later, hm? You just wander off and enjoy yourself for now. I'll pop in every now and again to offer my brilliant advice," his smirk turned to a grin, "and try not to get too scared."

Quinn rolled his eyes at that sentence, Julian would be no help at all, he barely even spoke the truth… and Quinn wouldn't get scared, right?

Quinn continued down the hallway, half expecting something to leap out and eat him. Trust Julian to shatter his strength with a few cocky words.

Quinn had been alive for hundreds of years, yet he still wondered what chance he had against death? He faced it every day, around every corner, every second. Rashel grew closer to dying, as did he, as did the world. Everywhere he went it was waiting for him, waiting to claim the prize that slipped from his fingers once before.

"Look, I don't know what you're trying to do here but I'm not playing," Quinn muttered to himself, "Where's the exit?" He got no reply, not that he expected one. And then he finally looked up to see what room he'd stumbled into. It was dark, pitch black in there. Shadows writhing and only one thing was in the room, the shimmering form of a man.

Quinn at least thought the form was a man. It looked more like a ghost forming before his eyes than anything else though.

Ghosts and shadows dancing together in the darkness, hm?

Quinn was suddenly aware that he wasn't out of the woods yet, and that he'd probably just walked into his room. His own personal nightmare.

The shape became more visible, he recognized it. _Her. _

'Oh Goddess, no." he whispered.

"Quinn?" the ghost whispered, holding a slender hand out for him to take. He didn't grasp it. He didn't even move.  
>'Dove,' was all he could say back. It was his Dove. His precious Dove.<p>

"It's your fault, you know," her soft expression cracked to reveal a manic face, "you're fault I'm... dead."

Quinn stumbled backwards, trying to find a door where there wasn't one, guilt furrying in his chest. _Your entire fault_ she whispered over and over, running her hands over him. He dashed to the other side of the room, finding stairs and stumbling up them, falling and smashing his shin ohsogracefully into a step.

He looked upwards, seeing Dove sprawled across the top step and smiling at him. He stood and stepped past her, doing his best to ignore her scary ghost noises and giggling. The corridor he was faced with – wow Julian loved corridors – was damp and cliché, a long rug across the floor with windows showing the outside lining the left side and eight doors the other.

He tried the first door, finding it locked and sighing before moving onto the next one. Dove was next to him, smirking and clawing at his skin.

Julian appeared before Quinn could look inside, grabbing him by the wrist and pulling him inside.

"Today you have to find James, Poppy, and Mary-Lynette," he said, tying the end of the string to a hook driven into the wall, "They're waiting for you."

The maze seemed to be normal enough, but Quinn wasn't stupid. Nothing is what it seems was pretty much the second rule of this place.

He was in a maze by the way and there was no _way _that maze could've possibly fit into that room.

He proceeded forward with caution, his neck itching as if something was breathing on it. Another one of Julian's creatures he presumed.

He edged through the maze, going in random directions and having to turn back eventually until he reached a cross road.

"Ip-dip-do-the-cat's-got-flu-the-cow's-got-chickenpox-out-goes-you!" He chanted, pointing the right.

Left it was.

He walked down the left passage way, coming to a mirror and realizing _wow I look a mess_.

He leaned in close against it, jumping when the face of a grinning and twisted Julian grabbed him and pulled him into the liquid.

Viola played softly in the backs of his brain for a second after he collapsed onto the floor, wet and dripping with reflective gunk.

He was in a cabin.

_Oh god no._

On the floor lay him. A younger, blonder him, breathing softly and sleeping by the fire Dove at his side.

Dove. The real Dove, not the disgusting one in that horrible place.

The door slammed to his right, he caught the movement in the edge of his eye, and Hunter strode into the room. He said something to Dove, but Quinn couldn't hear it, the entire room seemed to be full of some anti-Quinn liquid, hell, the whole damn world, which he couldn't hear through. Plus, it was hard to move, his limbs felt like they were being tied down with rope.

Quinn – the other Quinn – opened his eyes and found himself surrounded by the Redfern. Real Quinn watched himself as realization dawned on him and he played with his teeth. He then leapt up and attacked, silly other Quinn. As real Quinn watched the events play out, he almost wished that it went a different way, mentally willing other him to not run out.

Alas, Quinn ran, and Dove followed.

The cabin cleared of the sticky fluid, allowing the Quinn that no one could see to sprint outside after him other self, unsure of why he was following but just knowing that he had too.

He reached the cabin that he spent the first 16 years of his life in just as Dove was killed. Her life force left the body and Quinn swore he saw her spirit run at him, grabbing him and dragging him backwards, away from a sobbing blonde version of himself, about to throw his life away.

The Ghost pulled him to the floor, and the second he regained consciousness he found himself to not be lying on greenery, but the cold floor of this maze.

Quinn groaned, his very core on _fire. _He'd lived that memory through enough times for it to not send him into a fit bu-

Shit am I crying?

Quinn lifted a hand up to his face, finding the edges of his eyes slightly wet. He automatically shoved his fingers into his mouth, pressing against his teeth, his canines. No. His canines weren't getting longer.

_I… what? _

Quinn shot up, playing with his teeth for a minute longer, and finding out that nothing was happening. Now, Quinn breathed out of habit anyway, so that wasn't much of a problem. Either way he held his breath, not expecting the strange feeling in his chest a-

_Quinn remember to breath. _A soft voice came from inside his head.

What the hell is happening?

* * *

><p><strong>U-uhm.. Review? I spent quite awhile on this. ;_; ALSO, if you have any complaints please tell me them? :3<strong>

**NOW TO GO UPLOOAAAAAAAAADDDDD. **


End file.
